


Of Indigo Feathers and Thank You Notes

by Lexter2003, LunarlyPlatform



Series: Of Love and Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Finished, Has Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just an OOf, M/M, PINING KEITH, Single Parent Lance, Teacher Keith, To Kill a Mockingbird References, WE MADE THIS CUZ IT NEEDED TO BE DONE, guys its official im a walking biology textbook with memes as bookmarks (Thrill), jealous af lance, oof, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexter2003/pseuds/Lexter2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: (A domestic Klance AU by Thrill and Lexter)Lance is a single dad. He has the sweetest little girl in the universe- not that she isn't a troublemaker. Slowly he starts falling for his daughter's second grade teacher. The study sessions don't do much help to his pining either. And maybe Keith will finally find the family he has been searching for for a long time.WITH FANART BY YOURS TRULY,THRILL !!! :):):):)This fic will most likely update daily, unless Thrill has theatre practice that is :/.... Oh, well :)





	1. Of School and Science Fairs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, Thrill and Lexter here!! We collabed on this fic, and so far we'd like to say it's pretty cool. Thrill still wants to murder her emotions.

 

 

Keith, despite not being the best with kids, actually enjoyed his job. He enjoyed teaching the second graders math and science. He enjoyed watching their antics while grading spelling tests during recess. He enjoyed waiting for the kids parents to pick them up after school.  One day, Keith was waiting in the parking lot as usual. One by one, kids left with their parents and Keith bid them farewell. But today, he was left with one of the most quiet kids in the class. She reminded him of his younger self. He smiled and walked to where she was sitting on the short brick wall enclosing a variety of potted plants.

 

“Sonya, is your dad here yet?”

“No.”

“It’s almost 3:15, if he’s not here by then, I’ll have to call him ok?”

“No need.”

“Huh?”

“See?” She pointed towards the far side of the parking lot where a tall, lanky man with sun-kissed caramel skin and chocolate brown hair emerged, running towards the pair with about 3 bags in his hands.

“Papá!” The little girl jumped off the short wall and ran to her father, who hugged her despite the baggage in his arms.

“Mija!” Sonya’s dad managed to pick her up and spin her around. When the two pulled back from the hug, Lance gave Keith an apologetic look. Keith was smiling though, thinking the small exchange was adorable.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Lance said hurriedly, but Keith shook his head.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Lance nodded, looking down at his daughter and handing her her bag, “We need to get going unless you want to be late, okay?” Sonya nodded, taking the bag, which looked to be twice her size.

Sonya went through the contents in her bag to make sure everything was there.

“Your child is very smart. She’s at the top of her class.” Keith said with a chuckle. “I’ll be seeing you soon, you don’t want to be late to your fair, do you?”

“See you later, Mister Keef!” She called to him as she dragged her father the other way. Keith smiled and waved at them before making his way to his motorcycle. He looked forward to the day he could have a family like that. Someday…

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance made sure that Sonya was buckled before he started driving, asking about her day, to which she chatted his ear off. And when they got to the fair, they had roughly ten minutes to set everything up.

Lance helped Sonya set out the different types of minerals and rocks she found, putting the labels under them, and setting the colorful poster board behind it, listing what they could be used for.

“Mister Keef helped me with some of the research and picking out the rocks!” she stated as she put down a piece of Mica.

“He told me this one was called Bi-a-ti-te Mi-ca! It’s really pretty an my favorite!” She said, sounding out the syllables and counting them on her fingers.

“It is pretty, just like you!” Lance said before pinching her cheeks. He was young to be a single father, he was 22. But he enjoyed it nonetheless and had a good job with good pay. Sure, occasionally, he had to call his friends for a bit of help, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, and he loved Sonya with all his heart.

He had to say, Sonya’s teacher was a strange one. He had a _mullet,_ and that alone was enough evidence. He was cute though, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sonya started tugging on his sleeve excitedly.

“It’s starting!” She said, looking at different teachers and faculty as they observed the boards and experiments. Lance ruffled her hair with a smile.

“You’re going to do amazing, mija,” he promised, and gave her a quick hug for good luck. He watched as one of the teachers walked up to her and asked her what she did.

“My ex-per-i-ment was in the category of Earth-Science. I wanted to know if rocks that re-act-ed with acid were more p-r-o-n-e to have frac-ture rather than cleavage.” It was adorable how she took time to pronounce big words, and Lance couldn’t help but feel proud as she talked about her project.

\----

Sonya was talking happily to a small group of people when Lance heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see none other than Keith Kogane. His poor bi heart exploded at the sight. Keith was smiling as he watched Sonya, but his eyes soon found Lance’s.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at Lance.

“Hey,” Lance responded, and he felt his face heat up. He was only slightly disappointed when Keith’s hand left his shoulder, “what are you doing here?”

“My brother finished up chores for today, so I decided to come here. She asked me if I could come in class, I didn’t say anything because I wanted to surprise her.” Lance smiled.

“She’ll be happy to see you, she’s really excited about this.”

“I can tell,” Keith chuckled. At that point, Lance was sure that the sound was forever ingrained in his memory, not that he was complaining, it was a beautiful sound.

 

“So, how have you been?” Keith asked, sitting down in a chair next to Lance.

“uh..g-good...How about you?” Keith grins at him.

“Are you nervous or something?” he asks, ignoring Lance’s question.

“No,” Lance shakes his head, clearing his throat, “No, of course not. What would I be nervous about?”  Lance said, a bit too fast for comfort. Keith smiled, biting his lip as he looked back over to Sonya. Keith got up and walked over to her, Lance watching him like a hawk.

He bit his nail as he watched him interact with Sonya,  a giddy feeling building up inside his chest. Sonya seemed to really like him, and Lance wasn’t really sure why that made him as happy as it did.

Lance checked his watch, seeing that the fair would end soon, and stood and walked over to the two of them.

“So, what types of rocks react will acid?” Keith asked Sonya innocently.

“Limestone type stuff, you know, rocks and minerals with cal-cite in them.”

“And what is fracture?”

“Fracture is when a rock does not break on a predictable surface, like sharp instead of flat an smooth...Like a cube!”

“Good. Looks like you payed attention to what I taught you.” Keith smiled and ruffled her inky-black hair. Sonya smiled proudly, making Lance’s heart warm up, he really did love his daughter. Even if he didn’t understand most of the science jargon.

\----

When it was time for the awards, Keith decided it was probably time for him to get going, otherwise Shiro would give him the Dad Talk ™ .

Keith slowly slunk to the back and disappeared, he would have to ask Sonya how she did tomorrow.

Later on, when Sonya came running to her dad with a blue badge and a wad of dollar bills, she was upset to find that Keith wasn’t there anymore.

“Did he at least get to see me get this?” She asked, holding up the badge, and Lance frowned.

“Hey, on the bright side, at least it will be a surprise tomorrow!” He said, picking her up.

“I guess,” she mumbled, “But I wanted him to be here.” Lance kissed her forehead and decided to change the topic.

“Did you finish cleaning up your table? “

“Yup! My friend Jake helped me.”

“Was that the same kid you punched in the gut about a week ago?”

“He told me to!”

“It still doesn’t mean you had to to do it.” She shrugged in response.

“My pride was at risk, an I told em’ other kids I could punch better than any boy.” Lance laughed.

“Well, I hope you at least showed them to never underestimate a girl again.” She nodded, giggling.

“He’s my best buddy. We save the world together at recess! He said that all folks are folks, an That it makes no difference that he’s my buddy. An I ain’t punchin’ ‘im again!” Lance smiles softly at her, ruffling her hair.

“You’re making your father so proud,” he said, wiping away a fake tear.

“Papá! Don’ be a drama queen!”

“I’m not,” he said defensively, “ I’m being a drama _king_.”

“Papá, I don’ care if ur a drama king or queen! I still luv youuuuuuuu” She drawled stuffing her face in his hair. Lance hugged her tighter.

“Aw, I love you, too, princess.”

Sonya let out a blurble before letting herself take a nap in her dad’s arms. Lance chuckled as she fell limp in his arms, and awkwardly picked up her stuff, making sure not to wake her up.


	2. Of Coffee and Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made most of this chapter myself but Lexter helped with the last part and editing and was a big help. Thank you so much for collabing with me!!!! I made the fanart in this chapter too. BTW, i know Sonya's hair looks black but it's just really dark brown. It's what happens when u use sketch.io for art XD
> 
> \- Thrill
> 
> Sonya is the ultimate wing man and a naughty little bastard.

“WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Sonya was spinning around aggressively on the one blue rolling chair in Lance’s small apartment. She had claimed it near the beginning of the school year, saying that

_ “Any fun chair ll’ help me get all the best grades!” _

 

“Papá, Papá, wut’s for dinner?”

“Are you done with your Homework?”

“Papá, I finished half an hour ago!!” She whined, clinging onto the kitchen island before drastically flopping down on it. 

“I’m making pasta. Did you want anything in it?”

“Can I have broccoli in it? I don’t want spinach though, spinach is yucky.”

Lance laughed. “Ok, mija.” Sonya was a crazy little girl to say the least. She was dead smart, but she ended up squeezing half a tube of toothpaste and a full bottle of shampoo into the sink for no reason. She got grounded for a week after that. 

“Papá, ur no fun! I was making some magic potion!”

She also had the strangest tastes. While other kids would fight and bicker to eat vegetables, she would eat them without complaint except for spinach. She would also empty box after box of raspberries, but she was not fond of blueberries.    
  


Lance retrieved the packet of broccoli and  cut off the bottom of the stalks before washing them. He finished putting dinner together and gently slid the plate over to Sonya, who ate it greedily while talking to her father about school. 

 

“Papá, we are havin’ a story writin’ competition in school, an’ I signed up! Also, we’re havin’ our District-wide testin’.”

“What! When are they?”

“In two weeks.” She replied calmly while stabbing the last piece of pasta and putting it into her mouth. 

“Two Weeks! Sonya, why didn’t you tell me sooner!”   
“I forgot…” She whined.

“Well you still have two hours till bedtime. I have work to do, so you better study.”

“...ok” She sighed and dragged the blue rolling chair over and sat down at her small purple study table. 

“Auntie Allura is still comin’ over tomorrow with Uncle Hunk an’ Auntie Pidge?”

“Yup.” Lance said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“That’s why you gotta study today mija.” He said before getting up and putting his own plate into the sink. 

Lance got working, and about half an hour into it, he heard a whine from the living room

“Papááááááááá!”   
“Coming Mija!” Lance got up from sorting papers and fixed the pair of blue glasses on his nose before walking into the living room.

“Mija? What’s wrong?”

“Papá, I don’ understand this!”

Suddenly, Lance’s phone rang in his pocket. It was Allura, probably reminding him that he needed to get back to work. 

“Princess, I gotta get back to work, mmkay? Can you ask Mr.Kogane tomorrow?”

“Is’ name’s Mister Keef Papá. But...ok, I’ll ask im’ tomorrow.”

Lance walked back into his room and resumed his work. When 9:00 came around, Lance got up and called it quits for the day. He watched Sonya begrudgingly take her vitamins before he tucked her into bed with a kiss. 

“Papá, will you read to me?”   
“Of course, Princess… What would you like?”   
“Can you read me the newspaper?”

“The newspaper? Princess are you sure you want to read the newspaper, you might be too-”

“Papá, I’m plenty old! I wanna hear the news! That’s what Auntie Pidge did when she was my age!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll read you it, but I’m only gonna read two headlines, mmkay. After that you have to sleep.” 

After reading two of the five headlines on the front page of the news, Lance turned off the lights and placed a kiss on her forehead before going to bed as well. 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance woke up early the next morning to find Sonya in the kitchen, balancing herself on a stool, mixing a cupful of something. She had managed to keep the kitchen clean at least.

“Papá! Papá! I made you coffee!”

  
Lance groaned and facepalmed, a smile spreading on his face from the thoughtful gesture.

“Th-thank you princess, but you didn’t need to do that..” He said, anticipating the mess he would have to clean. She held out the cup to him. The contents consisted of tap water and 10 spoonfuls of coffee powder and sugar, with a drizzling of dish soap.

Lance sighed and told Sonya to go get ready, as she did not want to be late to school. When she was safely out of range he emptied the water into the sink and threw the coffee powder in the trash. Truly a waste of coffee powder, but hey, he needed to get more anyways. He opened up the fridge and poured Sonya and himself a glass of milk each, and then proceeded to make pancakes.

Raspberry, of course, _ “Because everything nice has Raspberries in it, Papá!” _

After a chatty breakfast, Lance made sure Sonya was buckled in before driving out of the apartment complex.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

When Lance came to pick Sonya up later in the day, he was met by a very scowly Keith Kogane. 

“K-keith, is anything wrong?”

“Ask Sonya.” He huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Some kids were bein’ mean to me, So I stuck bubblegum on their chair! Mister Keef ere’ got mad at me, so he kept me in durin’ recess, that’s all! No need to worry Papá!”

  
  


“And, what did you learn from this, young lady?” Keith said, raising an eyebrow.

“ I, Sonya McClain, learned  today that you should never be bad in class, cuz’ when Mister Keef finds out, he keeps ya’ in durin’ recess, and if he does, ya’ forfeit your tetherball tournament with Jake, and that ain’t good, cuz now Jake thinks he’s better at tetherball than I am! I’m the tetherball queen!”

Keith and Lance looked at her with a blank expression before looking up at eachother and bursting into laughter. Sonya might be the quietest kid in her grade, but she was a troublemaker at that. 

“Keith,” Lance said worriedly, “she said some kids were being mean to her, did you-”

“Don’t worry about it, I gave them their punishment alright! They had to stay in during lunch and clean my classroom and had a talk with Mr.Smythe.” 

“Good, it’s just she keeps worrying me with talks like this, and-”

“Hey, it’s ok. We all look out for her. If anything happens, we’ll let you know. I’ll let you know one thing. I don’t give kids punishment they don’t deserve.” Keith replied, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Th-thanks, Keith.”

Sonya was watching the exchange with great interest. 

“Papá, can Mister Keef come over to our house to teach me math for the District Test?”

“I-uh….o-okay?” Lace stuttered, a bit shocked at the question her daughter asked. 

“Address?” Keith question brought Lance out of his daze. 

“Oh! Um..I-I 3668 Sunset Boulevard…”

“See you tomorrow at 4?”

“Oh! Uh..yeah 4 works, um thank you, Keith.” Keith gave him a small smile. Lance exe. has stopped working due to an error in the Bi system. 

“Anytime.” Lance nodded mutely, his face heating up slightly, and he looked down at Sonya. She was smiling giddily, her eyelashes fluttering innocently, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Ready to go?” he asked, and she let out a hum of agreement. She grabbed Lance’s hand and started walking away, shouting a “ _ goodbye”  _ to Keith.

When they were in the car, Lance gave Sonya a look, to which she giggled. Lance smiled, putting on his seatbelt.

“You’re to smart for your own good,” he muttered.    
“I just want you to be happy, Papá.” She said, putting on her own seatbelt. Lance started the car, humming. He could see Keith walking back into the school, and his smiled softened a bit. 


	3. Of College and Jellybeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter! U may use the keef icon to your heart's desire. Thanks!! 
> 
> Pidge/sugar ship has sailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first person who can find the To Kill A Mockingbird references in this fic can comment below and I'll gift them a fic
> 
> :):):)
> 
> or just draw fanart for your fic if u would like, your choice :)

Lance groaned and ran his hands down his face. 

“Guyyysss! He’s coming over tomorrow!”

“To tutor your daughter, but the way you put it, it seems like he’s going to tutor you..” Hunk said, leaning back in the sofa.

“Anything to stop his idiot pining” Pidge muttered before popping a handful of jellybeans into her mouth.

“HEY!” Lance said, shooting the short girl a glare. “Don’t make me regret giving you candy!”

“Ur’not mff dad” Pidge mumbled through another mouthful of sugar.  Sonya was currently playing with Allura, as Lance knew she would use this conversation to her advantage if she overheard it. She loved to reenact scenes from  _ Murder on the Orient Express _ , or episodes from her favorite cartoon, Space Rangers. She and Lance would watch it every Friday as a ritual. Sonya would argue with Lance on how she liked the Blue Paladin best, while his favorite was the Red one. Right now all Lance could do was anticipate the events of tomorrow and get teased by his friends. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Keith hung his coat up the moment he entered the small apartment he shared with Shiro, before putting his briefcase down on the kitchen island. He heard a pair of feet shuffle on the carpet. 

“You’re home early..” The man behind him said, a white tuft of hair falling into his face as he took a sip of coffee. 

“Shiro, It was one time, and that’s because a kid had a science fair.”

“So, what happened today?”

“I’m going to tutor a kid tomorrow.”   
“Let me guess, Sonya?”

“How did you-”   
“Allura tells me a lot of things”

“How could I ever forget your girlfriend..” He grumbled. 

“So...You and Lance huh?”   
Keith’s face went from normal to tomato in less than a second.

“WHa!- I -I NO! He’s most likely married for all I know!”

  


“Uh huh.. Sure.” Shiro took another sip of his coffee. Keith sighed. 

“So...Did I get the job at the Garrison?”

“Yup! You are the Astrophysics teacher there now!”   
“Wait-REALLY?!?” Keith stared at Shiro with his mouth agape.

“Yeah really! Now you can quit your job at  that restaurant you work at- what was it? Vrepit Sal’s?”

“Thank god! I never wanna go near that place again!” He sighed.

“Well, the gig starts in two days. I suggest you do work ahead of time for your second graders” Shiro finished his coffee and set it down in the sink. 

“I made you some tea, it’s in the microwave.” Shiro calmly walked out of the living room. Keith groaned. He enjoyed working with little kids, mostly because they were fun to teach. His dream had been to work at the Garrison with Shiro, who taught Cosmology and Astrochemistry there. He needed to have previously taught somewhere to be eligible, so he started teaching second grade. It was worth it. It helped him cope with the traumatic flashbacks he got from...his past.  

He shuddered at the thought. He gathered his materials for school the next day and set out a few extra books so that he could tutor Sonya. He picked up a packet of math tests taken the previous Tuesday and sat down to grade. He went through the tests, one by one, checking answers from the key. He set down his pencil after an hour and fifteen minutes. He was happy with the time he took, he could prepare the homepage for his college classes. He felt a pang of sadness in the back of his head. If he was teaching at the college, he could not teach second grade anymore. He would miss those kids. He picked up his laptop and logged in to the Garrison website from the email they sent him, while carefully scanning over the letter of the requirements. Keith opened up to his profile. His frowned slightly when he realized that his middle and first names. He opened up the class page and decided to post something. 

  
  


_ From: Mr. Akira K. _

_ To: Astrophysics Course 2022-2023 _

_ Date: May 6, 2022 _

 

_ Dear Class, _

_ I am happy to say that this course will be starting in a few days. I recommend you study the material I have provided before class starts. It is linked in the home section. Please email me if you have any questions. All classes take place in room B5 of Garrison University. My number is 654-688-4571. Contact me if you need anything _

 

_ Thanks, _

_ Your Professor _

 

Keith sighed while closing the laptop and leaned back in the sofa, closing his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________

 

Lance needed this course. He needed this one degree to finally be able to do his dream job. He loved Astronomy and he felt like he needed to finish what he started. Especially after being pretty young when Sonya was born. He was torn after Nyma left them, obviously, He should have paid attention to the signs that she was clearly cheating on him. He sighed and opened up his computer. Maybe with this course he could finally give Sonya the happy life she deserved. He opened up to the garrison website and logged in. He had been saving up for this course for months. His computer pinged and he got a notification. 

“Mr. Akira, huh..?” Lance murmured as he read the notification and checked his schedule.  He groaned. Classes started fifteen minutes after Sonya’s class ended. He had no time to drop her home. He quickly sent his professor a text. 

 

**_Lance : Hey, I have a six year old daughter, can I bring her with me on Thursday? She won’t be of any trouble, I promise. It’s only for one day._ **

 

**_Akira K. : Hey, no worries. It’s ok. I know how to handle kids her age pretty well. I’m excited to meet you as well as your daughter._ **

 

**_Lance : Thanks!_ **

  
  


Lance put his phone down and walked into his daughter's room, and placed a kiss on Sonya’s forehead. He made his way out of the room, being careful as not to wake her. He let sleep wash over him like ocean waves and a summer breeze, his dreams filled with a bright pair of indigo eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment any ideas for the date *cough* no- er study session?  
> Also, what do you guys think of Sonya??


	4. Of Not-So-So Dates and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance interact and Sonya goes to bed early. DATE TIME 
> 
> Thanks to Midnight_Clover for the suggestion!!!!
> 
> “You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it.”
> 
> \- Atticus Finch, the true MVP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO U GUYS THINK OF SONYA!! COMMENT BELOW!! KUDOS MUCH APPRECIATED THANK!!!

Keith hated breaking the news to his class. Yeah, he was a hothead and he was usually more often than not, grumpy, but he always made an exception for his students. Even if he believed more than half of the “fun” activities they had to do were absolutely pointless and had nothing to do with any area of study. When he went to go talk with Coran, he was handed a piece of paper with a set of instructions on what to do.

 

“Since you’ll be leaving soon, we need to get you your schedule early!” Coran said, fiddling with his mustache.

“You’ll need to complete a few things before you leave!”

“And...that involves writing thank you letters and an art project?”

“Yup!”

“I-you know what-nevermind…” Keith huffed scowling and crossing his arms, clutching the paper in his hand. Now he was standing in front of his class. Would they understand enough to miss him? Probably not. Most of them were six anyways. He thought back to his students. One of them was Lance- probably not the same one though. There were probably thousands of Lances and he was one that ended up in his class. He did not even know his last name.  Well, not that he cared- he just couldn’t stop thinking about how blue his eyes were, or how perfect his skin was- Goddammit! He was probably married! He sighed and stood up out of his desk a few minutes after the bell rang.

“Kids, I hate to break this to you, but I found a new job. So you are going to get a sub for the rest of the year.”

“But when are you comin’ back, Mr.Keith?” One of the students said.

“I’m not. But since there are two days till I leave, we will be doing some “fun projects”. He said, eyes narrowing at “fun projects”.

“Write a thank you note to someone in the school. And you can use any of the supplies to make something for them too.” He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes flicker close before a small voice interrupted his peace.

“Mister Keef?”

Keith looked up and sat upright to see Sonya standing in front of him. She was partially hunched over, her voice small.

“Mister Keef, you are still comin’ over today, right?”

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Sonya.”

With that, Sonya beamed in happiness and returned to doing her work.

__________________________________________________________

 

Sonya was lucky to say the least to have a father like Lance. When she was one, she and her father learned that her mother was cheating on Lance with some other guy. Sonya, of course was far too young to ever realize what that meant. But now, she just turned six, and started to get an inkling of what that meant. He mother had left both her and her father. Her mother had never wanted her. Her mother would have left her to die. So she was thankful she had a father like Lance. She was thankful he made time for her, despite how hard he worked with his job and with his studies. She was thankful he loved her so much. It would have been obvious who she wanted to write her letter to.  But she didn’t write it to him. She could express without a stupid piece of paper how much she loved him. So she didn’t write it to him. She had always been a quiet kid when she wasn’t around Jake or her Father. She always sat in the back and stayed quiet. But when her previous teachers would ask her to answer a question, they told her to shut up because she had said too much. No one really listened to her. Her classmates called her a nerd and a freak, but she had accepted that she was that a long time ago. Well at least to them. Mr.Kogane was different though. Of course she could pronounce his name in entirety. She just called him Mister Keff, because the first time she did that he got flustered. So she kept on doing it. Keith would let her answer as many questions as she wanted. And when she told him people were being mean to her, he listened. And he believed stuff she told him. And she felt better being in School. Of course her classmates still picked on her, she still remained quiet as a mouse.  Keith had become a second dad to her, and she was glad for that. So did she want Keith to like her Papá? Of course she did, and she hoped he could fill in the space that her mother had left. And when she heard Keith was leaving? All she could think of was that her dad was leaving her as well. Because no one but her Papá wanted to be in her life right? At least Keith was still coming over today.

_________________________________________________________

 

Lance was in a cleaning frenzy. He obviously  wanted the apartment to look the best for when Keith came over. So he cleaned the apartment one and went back and cleaned it again. He went on a impromptu grocery shopping trip and brought home  a large bagful of groceries which would probably not fit his budget. It was only once right? No big deal, he had college in two days and he should probably be saving up for necessities like textbooks, but he could binge on groceries once, right? He hoped Keith like Cuban food for dinner. Of course he had a big fat crush on Keith, but he knew it would never happen. So why was he doing all this? He didn’t know. He felt like a giddy schoolgirl on her first date. He hoped his college professor was easy on the eyes. At least that would distract him from his addiction that was Keith. He never felt this happy about another person like this since Nyma… Oh god, Nyma. He thought he scored gold with her, but he scored in all the wrong ways. He was heartbroken when he heard that Nyma was cheating on him. She had been for the past year anyways. It was just a matter of time till he noticed. He hated the fact that Sonya would have to grow up without a mom. So he tried his best to take care of her. There were no words he could say to express how much he loved her. So if Keith coming over made her happy, he would invite him over in a heartbeat. Not that it made him all happy on the inside at the thought of the man of his dreams standing in his house. Yeah, definitely not that.

__________________________________________________________

 

Keith knocked on the door of the McClain residence with his folder in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

“Hey, is Sonya here?”

“Y-yeah..” Lance said, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks, while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come in..” He opened the door more and Keith stepped inside, placing his briefcase down. He wasn’t in his usual attire of a white dress shirt and jeans, but was now in some black jeggings - which god, made Lance’s mind the gutter, and a black shirt which showed off some of his muscles. Keith reached up and stretched, which made his shirt ride up a little. Lance squeaked at the sight before him and rushed to get Sonya before Keith noticed his extremely red face.

__________________________________________________________

 

Sonya was always known in class for being ahead of everyone else. It felt odd to not do anything the entire day. He had spent the day carefully inspecting the various boxes of arts and crafts till her eyes landed on a box of feathers. She had fished through the box till she had fished out one of the prettiest indigo she had ever seen. She now sat staring at it on her bed, playing with it, brushing her finger against it, observing how the color changed shades in the light. She heard the door creak open and carefully put the feather under her pillow.

“Sonya, Mr.Kogane is here to tutor you” Lance said, smiling at his daughter who was now hiding her face behind a Space Ranger’s comic book. She set the book down and leaped off the bed before walking out of her bedroom and sitting down on the sofa next to Keith. Keith went through the lesson, until they heard  a loud sound and a pitter-patter on the window. Sonya never missed an opportunity. Ever.

“Mister Keef, Papá wants you to stay for dinner!”

“I-I”

Lance heard the request and froze. He turned around and faced keith, his head hung low, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“I-I mean you don’t need to if you don’t want to, It’s no trouble- and I was hoping that maybe- if it’s ok with you- I mean you don’t”

“I will stay if it’s not too much work for you.” Keith cut off his rambling. Lance smiled brightly and got to finishing their dinner.  Keith watched as Lance gracefully made his way around the kitchen, his body was gracefully moving. It was just now that he noticed the sweet father in front of him had legs for days. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he stared at perfectly smooth,, warm cinnamon skin.

“Hey, Mister Keef? R’ u ok? Ur’ face is heatin’ up!”

“Wh-what! I-uh..I- no!” Keith squaked, turning his gaze away from Lance. Soon dinner was ready and sweet smells came wafting in to the living area. Keith looked forward to seeing Lance’s face again, even though he was right there. Goddammit he was in deep. But the gorgeous man before him was probably married. He could never get his hopes up.  Lance called SOnya into the kitchen and she arrived twenty minutes later and said goodnight to Keith before heading to bed. When dinner was served, Lance waited anxiously for Keith to take his first bite.

“Hey, um.. Do you like it? Is-is it good? I- um…” Keith’s eyes widened the moment the food hit his taste buds.

“Lance, this is really, really good!” Lance thought he heard the angels sing at that exact moment. He grinned and started to eat his own food, butterflies filling his stomach. God damn he was in deep. Keith needed to ask. He wanted to ask. He knew it was rude, and kind of obvious, so he had to be careful to ask.

“Hey, um Lance.. Where is Sonya’s mom, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Her...mom…” Lance put his plate down and a wave of sadness washed over him.

Keith immediately regretted asking. Of course Lance would not want him near anymore.

“I- sorry, I’m not married. I’m a single dad. Sonya’s mom left us when she was one. She cheated on me for one year behind my back before we found out. She was too young to know what it truly meant. I guess she’s starting to understand now.”

Lance expected to hear a “Oh I’m sorry to hear that” Or some other apologetic statement from Keith but-

“I understand what that’s like. It’s not easy on anyone. You’re strong and talented for being able to raise a child alone for so long.”

“I-I’ve had help from my friends” Lance said.

“That’s good” A smile spread on Keith’s face.

“H-how do you know what it’s like?” Lance said, his voice quiet.

“I was an orphan Lance. I-I never really had a home. My mom left me, and then my dad died, but I was adopted by the Shiroganes. Shiro is the only family I have now, I guess.”

“That- that must have been hard- but your happy now and that counts, right?”

“I-I guess.”  Keith got up and scrubbed his dish clean and put the dish in the sink.

“You- don’t have to-”

“It’s the least I can do. Thank you so much. I’m sorry I won’t be Sonya’s teacher anymore, but you can contact me if she needs anything.”

“You-you’re not her teacher anymore?”

“Did Sonya not tell you? “

“I-I got a better job, so I’m leaving the school”

“Oh… Sonya really liked having you as a teacher. She was different this year…”

“How so?”

“She used to be such a quiet and reserved kid, she would only speak when spoken to, and she would not question anything… She’s changed for the better ever since you became her teacher.”

“I’ll miss her, and I can only hope the person who takes my place is just as good as I am.”

“Yeah…”

“I should head out now, it’s getting late.”

“Ok… yeah”

Keith waved goodbye to Lance with a smile. He was careful while driving home, as it had stopped raining, but the roads were still wet.

 


	5. Of Jealousy and Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexter did most of this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE FIRST KISS IS NEXT CHAPTER>

Lance checked Sonya’s seatbelt before getting into the car himself. He tapped the steering wheel for a while and backed out of the parking spot before looking back towards Sonya who was waving through the car window. Probably at Jake. Lance smiled and looked back the road. 

“Sonya, how was your substitute teacher?”

“Bad. I hated her. She was so mean.” She pouted.

“Sonya….” 

“She was nice, but she could not teach. She told me to shud up. Mister Keef never told me to shud up.” Lance frowned, he could understand telling a student to stop talking, but she didn’t have to say it rudely.

“Did she really?” he asked, “Or are you exaggerating?”

“I’m tellin’ da’ truth, Papá. I got no reason to lie! Renember it happened last time too? If u wanna, u can ask Jake.”

“Do I need to call her?” He asked.

“Nah, it’s ok, Jake and I can deal wit her!” 

“Sonya, please don’t get into to much trouble,” Lance replied, but he was grinning. Sonya gigled in response.

“I won’t Papá” There was a short silence before Lance continued, his finger still tapping the steering wheel. 

“Hey, princess, we are going to a special place, ok?” 

“Where to Papá?”

“Garrison University for my classes, so you have to be on your best behaviour, ok?”

“Ok, Papá”

It didn’t take them much longer to get to the college. Sonya held onto Lance hand as they walked through the halls, and Lance didn’t mind. He had already told Sonya to be on her best behaviour, and he wasn’t really worried. Even if Sonya could be a bit devious, she wouldn’t purposely try to get Lance in any trouble or embarrassed. Especially if it had to do with his possible future. 

Sonya smiles at a few of the other students, and they give her a smile back. Some of them sneered at the prospect of Lance being such a young father, but he didn't mind. Sonya was too young to understand anyways. 

When they reached his class, he guided Sonya in, steering her to a seat near the back. Sonya sat down happily, Lance sitting next to her. That is until she straightened her back and vaulted out of the chair, disappearing into the mass of people slowly walking towards the front of the room. Lance’s eyes widen as he stood up to follow her. 

“SOnya! SONYA hEy where are you? SONYA???” When he found her, he gently grabbed her arm, not realizing the the person standing in front of her.

 

“Hey,” he hears, and he looks up. He smiles widely, his face turning a nice crimson, as he sees Keith.

“Hi,” he said, straightening up. Keith smiles brightly at him and Sonya. 

“How was class today?” Keith asks, looking down at Sonya, who pouts when he brings it up. She tells Keith how ‘ _ absolutely terrible _ ’ it was, and only stops when Keith tells her it’s time to start the class and asks for everyone to sit down.

Sonya sits happily in Keith’s lap, paying attention every now and then and looking over his notes when he writes something down. Lance smiles to himself everytime Sonya leans over to whisper something in Keith’s ear so she doesn’t interrupt the class. He tells himself it’s because he loves his daughter and loves to see her happy, not because the of the smile Keith gets or when he has to cover his laugh with a cough. 

One of the students had to leave early, and Sonya’s eyes fills with excitement when she sees the kid was sitting in a rolling chair. She looks over at Lance, smiling widely.

“Rolly chair!” She whispers rather loudly, and Lance smiles. 

“You can go if you want,” he says, seeing that it’s not to far from where he’s sitting and not a lot of people are over there.

She jumps out of Keith’s lap, and Lance tells her to keep quiet. She nods, then spirits to the chair.

A few minutes later, he looks up when he hears a whisper. Looking over, he sees Keith saying something to the assistant in the classroom, and frowns. The guy laughs, and Keith smiles. Lance hears a faint

“I’m Lotor,” than Keith is introducing himself as well. His frown deepens, and he looks back to the front of the classroom where he is supposed to be copying notes, unable to help as he hears snippets of their conversation. 

 

When the class ends, Lance quickly packs up. At some point, Sonya had managed to get the rolling chair over to where he was, not that Lance minded much. When they were leaving, he let Sonya say goodbye to Keith, but he acted like he was to busy getting his bag in order to say bye before he left (with Lotor, he might add). 

He sighs as he buckles up, making sure Sonya was as well, and then starts the journey home. 

Lance couldn’t believe the man of his dreams failed him again, or that he was Lance’s teacher. 


	6. Of Jobs and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHHHHHh FLUFFF AAAAHAQHSKJQWHFDKQBFQLRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys tell me what you think
> 
> BTW, HAPPY EASTER! for those of u that celebrate it.. I don't, but still, HAPPY EASTER!!!  
> -Thrill

Lance trudged through the park, his head hung low. He didn’t even tried to find shelter under a tree from the unforgiving rain pelting down, cold and sharp against his skin and already soaked clothes. Hot tears streamed down his face. The burned against the surrounding cold. His hands felt little warmth as they were shoved into soggy pockets, his clothes squeaked and stuck to his skin with every step. The sun was completely gone, replaced by dark clouds and stormy skies. Thunder rattled in Lance’s ears as he contemplated his future. And what had happened. He sat down on a bench and leaned his head to the side. What a day to forget his raincoat.  His boss had retired, only to be replaced by none other than the person Nyma cheated on him with. So naturally he got fired. And he had sold his car to not lag behind on rent. A little walking would not hurt, would it? His eyes fluttered shut. He heard someone yell his name and he sat upright, to find blue eyes staring into violet ones. 

“Lance? What are you doing here without a raincoat? You’ll get sick! Where is Sonya?”

“K-keith?”

“What happened?”

“Sonya is at school, don’t worry. I got fired so I had to sell my car to keep up with rent. I’ll pick her up soon, I had to come here since it was the closest place from work I could wait at.”

“Couldn’t you have waited inside somewhere?” Keith’s expression was laced with worry.

“You think they would let me in anywhere looking like this?” Lance laughed dryly. 

“Come with me. I’ll pick up Sonya from school and drop you home. I won’t let you stay out here like this. Don’t argue with me.” 

He grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged him over to his motorcycle. He gingerly placed a helmet over Lance’s head before wrapping a jacket around the silent man. He helped Lance onto his motorcycle despite his protests and efforts to give Keith his raincoat back. 

“You gotta hold on tighter Lance.” 

Lance held onto Keith like he was his lifeline, which at this point, he probably was. He cried into Keith’s shirt the entire ride to Sonya’s school. 

Sonya stayed silent the entire ride home, clinging onto Keith and her Papá. She knew something was wrong. 

When she got home, she put her california poppy colored raincoat to dry and made her bed. She wasn’t good at it but she tried her best. She made her way over to where her Papá and Keith were sitting. 

“Papá, don’ cry! What happened Papá? Why were you all wet?”

“Princess, I don’t have a job anymore. We don’t have much money left.”

“An’ where’d the car go Papá?”

“We don’t have it anymore either.”

“Oh…”

“Go sleep princess. I’ll take care of things. Don’t worry about it.”   
“Ok… Goodnight Papá.” She planted a kiss on his head before turning to Keith. 

“G’dnight Mister Keef. Can- could I get a goodnight kiss, if that’s ok with you?”

Keith looked at her, his eyes wide before he broke into a smile. 

“Goodnight Sonya.” Keith planted a kiss on her head and shooed her off to bed before turning to Lance. 

“Don’t mind me asking, but...are you still going to college?”

“Yeah, I paid for the course ahead of time.” Lance said weakly. 

There was a long silence between the two before Lance broke it again. 

“So you and Lotor, huh?”

“What?”   
“You and Lotor, are you like a thing or something?”

“WHat-no! He’s only my teacher’s assistant where did you get that idea?”

“The way you were talking to him- nevermind…. So are you with anyone?”

“Un-no…”

Keith could see Lance’s eyes get a fraction more colorful when he entertained the idea that he was still single. Could it be? 

“Lance you have to tell your friends about this-”

“No. I’ve already been enough of a burden. I’ve asked for their help a lot and they have never failed me. Their lives are not perfect either. I can’t go crying to them every time something like this happens. I’ll be ok Keith. It’s fine.” Lance looked Keith dead in the eyes with a monotonous expression. 

“Well at least let them-”

“No, Keith I’m fine. I’ve already been enough of a burden to you and-”

“SHUT UP!” Keith growled into Lance’s face, who flinched back at the sudden aggression. 

“You have not been a hindrance to anyone. You have to let us help you, or at least me, Lance. I’ll always be here for you.” Keith straddled Lance and cupped his cheek, rubbing the smooth cinnamon skin, taking in every detail. Somehow they got closer and closer, till their lips met with a fiery kiss, one that seared through their bodies, sending electric sparks up their spines. 

“Keith….” Lance whined, shoving his head into Keith’s chest. Keith carefully moved so that Lance’s head was now in his lap and stroked his baby-soft brown locks, murmuring things to him till he fell asleep. Soon, sleep overcame him as well. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance woke up with a start. Keith was no longer around, although his raincoat was still hanging from a hook by the door. Lance got up and made his way over to Sonya’s room. She was still fast asleep. He tried to smile, but his muscles ached with every movement. He looked at the time. 6:30 AM. Still half an hour to go till Sonya woke up. He opened the fridge to check what was there. All his leftover groceries were there, but there was something else. It was a plastic bag filled with eggs, butter and a box of raspberries, the three things he had been missing. Something fell from the bag and he looked down next to his feet where it fell. He set the bag down on the kitchen island and brought the note closer to his face and read it. 

 

**_I know times are tough for you right now, so I got you groceries._ **

**_I’m so sorry I was not there for you when you woke up, Be ready for me._ **

**_By the way, we need to have a talk about our kiss last night,_ **

**_And I was wondering… would you like to go on a date with me?_ **

****

**_-Keith Akira Kogane_ **

  
  


Lance felt a movement behind him and whirled around. Apparently, he was to focused on what he was doing to notice that someone had opened the door and had walked in. Keith was standing in front of him, his hair a mess, his clothes crinkled, and his blush, absolutely perfect. He held out a blue rose to Lance. 

“I-I know it’s probably a really bad time.. I just wanted you to know I’ll be there for you and we could always postpone to when-”   
Lance cut him off by starting to sob loudly. Keith looked up, absolutely terrified, his fingers around the rose trembling. Lance jumped into his arms, holding onto the man for dear life, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist. 

“Oh-Oh my gods  Te amo- I love you so so much!” He sobbed into Keith’s shirt. 

“I love you too... “ Keith murmured, wiping the brunette’s tears away. 

“You are so good to me.. I can’t ever believe I was such a brat to you in highschool!” 

“We are not going back to that are we?” Keith said laughing. 

“You are so much better to me than she ever was..” He murmured, his eyes clouding. 

Keith tucked the blue rose in behind Lance’s ear. 

“Your eyes are beautiful…. “ Keith said, planting a kiss against the boy’s forehead. 

Lance laughed. 

“You better put me down before Sonya walks in on us kitten..” He said, a smirk spreading on his face as he leaned in to Keith and brushed his nose against the shell of his ear. 

“You wouldn’t want her to catch us like this, would you…” Keith’s breath hitched before he put Lance down, a blush creeping up his face. 

“L-Lance!” Keith squealed, grabbing his shoulders. He placed his hands on the small of Lance’s back . Lance leaned up and whispered to him again. 

“Thank you so much…”

“No need to tell me thanks.”

“So.. are we boyfriends now?”

“If you want us to be.”

“Yeah. I like the sound of that.”   



	7. Of Revenge and Ex-Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYOOOOOO  
> I wrote the bigger part of this chapter but LExter wrote the first part! TELL ME WHAT U THINK PLZ THANK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme advice or tell me if it is A ok

Keith helped Lance job hunt over the next few days, and Lance was beyond thankful. He also helped Lance get to and from college, and he helped drop off and pick up Sonya from her school. Sonya didn’t mind Keith coming over every now and then, and Lance loved the way the two interacted. 

 

Sonya was understanding, and it surprises Lance a bit, even though he knows his daughter is smart. She’s even offered to sell a few of her things, but he quickly declined. He didn’t want it to come to that, and it hasn’t yet. He’s glad he has such an amazing daughter, though. 

 

Lance soon found another job, and it was at a bar that was relatively popular. It paid well, and after a quick interview with the manager, he was shaking the man’s hand.

 

_ He got the job. _

 

Keith was at his place when he got home, and he hugged him, laughing happily, and he told him about. Sonya jumped into his arms happily, and he planted a kiss to her cheek. He still didn’t like the idea of being around alcohol and coming home to his daughter. Working at the bar was good, sometimes the occasional customer would flirt with him, and he even ended up making good conversation with some people. He actually enjoyed the job, except, for well, the drinking. He spent a month like this. He was able to make enough money to sustain both himself and Sonya, and even to buy her the occasional treat. He still did not have the car though, he couldn’t save enough money for that. Keith came over to the bar a few times too. They both loved to have idle talk over a glass of water as Lance’s shift ended. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance was drying off a tray of shot glasses when the door creaked open again. Lance’s back was still turned towards the door when he spoke.

“Hey! Anything you’d like?”

“How bout’ a nice, tall glass of revenge, McClain?” Lance’s back straightened when he recognized that voice.  _ Oh God.  _ It was Rolo, Nyma’s brother, and Lance was utterly quiznacked. Lance whirled around in time to see Rolo jump over the counter. Lance dropped the shot glass, which fell to the ground and shattered, and tried to make a run for it. Rolo caught him by the collar and slammed him up against the rack of drinks behind him, bottles of all shapes and sizes falling around them, crashing and spilling liquid everywhere. The stench of alcohol filled Lance’s nose, and he flinched. 

“How dare you play with my sister like that?”   
“PLAY WITH YOUR SISTER!” Lance was furious.

“SHE WAS THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME!”   
“Well she says otherwise.” Rolo’s hands tightened around Lance’s neck and time came to a standstill. Lance struggled before kicking Rolo backwards, who stumbled a bit before getting ready to land a solid punch to Lance’s face. Rolo’s fist moved, inching forward. Lance closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but the blow never came. Instead, Keith had put himself between Lance and Rolo, twisting the offender’s wrist in his hand. Rolo glared at Keith before grabbing a bottle of vodka and smashing it on the side of Keith’s face. Keith screamed in agony as the glass made a cut up his cheek. The liquid splashed everywhere, most of it being absorbed by Keith’s dress shirt and his mullet. Keith reeled back before Lance tripped Rolo, punching him on the way down. Rolo got back up in an instant and turned to face Lance before Keith shoved him out of the way and Judo Flipped Rolo over onto the counter, smashing the glasses that were there. Rolo groaned and slipped to the ground unconscious.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After a nice, long questioning with the police, Lance and Keith were at home. After a nice long shower, Lance had gotten to tending Keith’s wounds. He was shirtless now, as he refused to wear any of Lance’s shirts, the reason unknown. Hunk had picked up Sonya and dropped her home. Sonya sauntered into the room and jumped up on the bed before crawling next to Keith. 

“Papá, did Mister Keef save you?”

“Yeah, princess, he was a hero..” Lance looked at Keith all dreamy eyed. 

“But your Papá saved me first.” Said Keith smirking for a moment before wincing from the cuts on his face. 

“OK! You both saved each other, don’ be all gross Papá!”

“I can be as gross as I want princess!” Lance teased jokingly, before planting a kiss on Keith’s nose. 

“YOUCK!” Sonya squeaked before shuffling out of the room. Both men laughed at her antics. 

“Keith, babe, you can’t just get hurt like this!”   
“I was keeping you safe..”

“But now you are hurt…” Lance pouted. Keith snatched the glasses off of Lance’s nose before roughly setting them on the counter and kissing him again. 

“My...hero….” Lance whined in between kisses. 

“My...angel…” Said Keith. Instantly, Lance pulled away and shoved his face into his hands, blushing, which gave Keith more reason to pepper his face with kisses. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Keith was at work and Sonya was at school. Lance’s clases didn’t start till one hour later in the day. Suddenly, there was knocking at Lance’s door. Who would it be this time of day? Lance shuffled over to the door and opened it, his jaw dropping to the floor. Nyma was standing before him. Lance growled at her. 

“ What do you want!”

“Give me my kid back!”

“NO. YOU NEVER CARED FOR HER! WHY DO YOU WANT HER BACK!”

“SHE IS MY KID! GIVE HER BACK”

“YOU CANT EVEN CALL HER BY HER QUIZNACKING NAME CAN YOU?”   
“GIVE ME MY KID!”   
“WHY SHOULD I!”

“I’ll find her. And when I do, she is /never/ coming back.”

Lance slammed the door in her face and locked it. He immediately scrambled to get his cellphone before heading into the bathroom to speak, afraid of being heard. 

“K-Keith…” Lance sobbed into the phone.

“Lance! What is it! What’s wrong!”

“Keith, her mom… Sonya is in danger Keith, please pick her up from school now… please... “

“Ok, I’ll drop her off at your house soon.”

“NO!” 

“Lance….”

“No, Keith please, you have to keep her at your house.. Nyma knows all my friends, but she doesn't know you.. Please, take her to your house now, she’s not safe… please….”

“O-ok, I’ll take her to my house.”

“Please-Keith, don’t come over to my house or talk to me for some time, please Keith, It’s the only way Keith… I love you.. Please… Te amo Keith… Mi novio… “

“I-I’ll do this for you, Lance…”

“Keep her safe, please…”

“You can trust me…”

“I love you… so much”

“I love you more than words can ever say…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who to hurt next amarite?


	8. Of Unforgiving Sleep and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO HEY DID SOMEONE ASK FOR MORE ANGST!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is kinda short

Lance was paranoid, he was terrified something was going to happen to his daughter. He stayed inside his house for the next week, not going outside or talking to anyone, for that matter.

 

Keith came over every now and then, trying to convince him that everything was going to be okay. He didn’t listen, though, he didn’t want Nyma of all people to have custody over her. Sonya meant everything to him and Lance didn’t want to lose her. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Keith made sure he told Shiro everyday. It was like a mantra whenever he headed out the door. 

“Shiro, I’m going out to run some errands. Keep Sonya safe, don’t let anyone know about me or her. Remind her not to trust anyone but us.” 

Shiro would nod silently, and Keith would pull up the red cloth tied around the nape of his neck and pulled up the hood of his black trench coat. This went on for about ten days. Keith got onto his motorcycle. He always loved to drive it, he adored the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, The wind buffeting his hair around.  He was foucued on the road so he didn't notice the large rock that came flying towards his head. It hit his head, and Keith saw stars with the impact. He lost control of the handlebars and the bike veered off to the side, crashing into a wall. Keith was thrown off his bike by the impact before being hit by a car. His head lolled to the side unconscious and bloody. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The moment Lance got a call from the hospital, he had run a mile in the pouring rain. He was standing outside the room Keith was in, sobs shaking his body. He banged his fists against the door and wailed and cried in pain.  

 

_ 13 different operations.  _ Keith had to get thirteen different operations. Lance was used to it now, he basically lived at the hospital now with Allura. The occasional visit from Hunk and Pidge, the phone calls from Shiro with updates on Sonya, in return for updates on Keith… Keith was still unconscious. The doctors said he would be in a coma for a month. It had been three and a half weeks since the accident. Lance was stressed and tired. He was tired of waiting to see how Keith was going to be after a procedure, he was tired of the stupid sterile smell that screamed HOSPITAL. The constant vibrations of hospital machinery and the constant beeping of the electrocardiogram soothed him

____________________________________________________________________________

Shiro heard a knocking on his front door. He opened up to see a woman that was not Allura, and he felt a chill run up his spine. It had to be her. 

 

“You haven’t heard of a… Keith Kogane, have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i kill Keith?


	9. Of Waking Up and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexter wrote this in entirety you guys!!!

Shiro frowned, looking the person up and down. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked instead, and the girl glared at him. 

“I asked you a question,” she repeated. 

“No,” he says, “I haven’t. Who are you?” Shiro glances over his shoulder, glad to see that Sonya walked out of the main part of the apartment to one of the back rooms. The lady lets out a an almost growling type sound, then tries to push Shiro and make her way into the apartment. Shiro puts a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from going in, and all but glares at her.

 

“You can’t come in,” he states simply. 

“Why?” She asks.

“ _ Because _ ,” he starts, as if he was talking to a child, “this is my apartment and I don’t know you.” 

“I know she’s in there,” she says in turn.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She tries shoving past Shiro again, and Shiro lets out an annoyed huff as he pushes her back again.

“If you don’t leave I’m going to have to call the police.” 

“I want my child,” she says angrily. 

“I don’t have your child.” She lets out an angry groan, shoving past him. Shiro holds back his own groan, and he quickly dials the security for the building first and trying to keep her away from Sonya as well. 

 

Security got up rather quickly, but not before the apartment got turned into an utter mess. They escorted her down to the main floor, where they waited for a police to come and take her. Shiro sent Lance a text, telling him what happened. 

Lance felt bad, but he was relieved when he heard that Nyma wasn’t going to be around Sonya anymore. Though he knew Rolo was still a threat, and he was probably going to be angry when he hears about Nyma, but he figures he can worry about that later. 

 

He called Shiro, and they talked for a bit, exchanging news on Sonya and Keith. Soon after the call, though, he found himself yawning. He got comfortable in his chair, hand grasping Keith’s like a life line, and let himself fall asleep.

\-----

Lance woke up when he heard movement around him, and slowly, his eyes fluttered open. He frowned when he saw a couple nurses in the room. One was standing next to Keith’s bed, the other at the foot of the bed, taking notes. 

 

He frowned as he heard a raspy voice in front of him, and looked up at the bed. His eyes widened when he saw Keith, his eyes opened as he talked to the nurse beside him. Lance stood up, drawing the attention from Keith, who smiled weakly up at him. Lance smiled, sitting down on the bed next to Keith, careful not to get in the nurses way. 

 

It didn’t take long for the two nurses to get going, though, and Lance let out a watery laugh as Keith muttered a croaky  _ ‘hey’ _ .

“Hey,” Lance replied, pushing a strand of hair from Keith’s face before slowly leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith laughed, bring his hand up and burying it in Lance’s hair. 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake,” Lance said, sitting back up, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too.” Keith muttered, bringing him down for another soft, short kiss.

  
  
  



	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY ITS FINALLY DONE!!!!! 
> 
> hey if anyone wants to do another collab with me please, please, please comment below!!!

Keith and Lance were finally married, and Sonya was in middle school now. She often commented on how sappy of a couple they were. Sonya had collected a box of those indigo feathers, all of different shapes and sizes. she eventually managed to make a chain out of them, tying them together with silver thread. When her Appa  was at work, she hung the string around the room and taped a notecard to the bid hanging down in the middle of the doorway. in neat cursive, it read:

 

 

                      

**Dear Mister Keef,**

 

**Thank You for giving me a family.**

 

**Love,**

**Sonny**

**Author's Note:**

> We will see how long this fic will be- probably more that 10 chapters though! Will update when possible.


End file.
